ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Awesome Six
Awesome Six is an American animated superhero comedy-drama action television series created by Stephen Hillenburg. It serves as a stand-alone spinoff to the 1970s hit cartoon The Fantastic Family. It is produced by DreamWorks Television Animation and United Plankton Pictures and airing on Netflix in January 20, 2016. TBD Premise The DeViros used to be an normal family until they were subjected to a nuclear accident that caused them to acquire superpowers. With their new-found powers, they become masked crime-fighters who must save the city from many villains. Characters Main *'Robert DeViro/Awesome Man' (voiced by Travis Wallingham) - The husband of Carol and the father of Mike, Kylie, Ben and Lily. He is the headstrong leader of the group who has always been devoted to finishing anything he starts. *'Caroline "Carol" DeViro/Awesome Woman' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - The wife of Robert and the mother of Mike, Kylie, Ben and Lily. She is just as determined as Robert and can be seen as the glue that holds the team together. *'Michael "Mike" DeViro/Awesome Brother' (voiced by Jason Griffith) - The oldest son of Robert and Carol as well as the brother of Kylie, Ben and Lily. He often gets into disagreements with Kylie, but loves her all the same. *'Kylie DeViro/Awesome Sister' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - The oldest daughter of Robert and Carol as well as the sister of Mike, Ben and Lily. She often gets into disagreements with Ben, but loves him all the same. *'Benjamin "Ben" DeViro/Awesome Boy' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - The youngest son of Robert and Carol as well as the brother of Mike, Kylie and Lily. He is an ambitious youngster who is so eager for adventure that it often gets him into trouble. *'Lilliah "Lily" DeViro/Awesome Girl' (voiced by Tara Strong) - The youngest daughter of Robert and Carol as well as the sister of Mike, Kylie and Ben. She is much like Ben and has a thirst for adventure, and she wants to prove how good of a solo hero she can be. Recurring * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Villains *'Dr. Ruthless Mauvais' (voiced by TBD) - * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Episodes See List of Awesome Six episodes Crossover with The Fantastic Family In 2019, TBD Production Reception Gallery Concept Art Official Artwork Opening Credits and Ending Credits Screenshots Trivia *This is considered as Stephen Hillenburg's most darkest series, despite its comedic tone. **According to Hillenburg himself, he throught Awesome Six to be a chance to make something different to the "sillier and wackier" style of all his previous works. * * * * *